Sniper gets an AK47
by Sumofl
Summary: It's just a story I wrote for a skin that didn't have a story.


*Ahem* May I make a suggestion?

The Sniper was walking to RED base after a large skirmish with BLU over a weapons cache in a factory. This normally wouldn't have been a problem for the professional team but the cart was on a track and they had to push it through the factory to get it to the extraction point. As RED team approached the extraction point they came under fire by an enemy sniper, RED Sniper ran and took cover to counter-snipe the BLU bastard while his team kept pushing the cart.

RED Sniper checked his ammo, one bullet left. 'It'll be enough' he thought to himself. As RED Sniper scanned the area for any signs of the BLU Sniper, his team ran into a 'ditch effort' ambush by BLU. Up on the the extraction point an enemy Heavy Weapons Guy was finishing hooking his minigun directly to a dispenser with a automated turret beside it. BLU Heavy stopped. He stared at the RED man equal to him in size and said,

"Keep pooshing leetle kart, I vill hold him off."

RED Heavy screamed his battle cry and ran to a rock to give him cover as RED Medic followed him. RED Heavy looked at RED Medic while spooling up Sasha and said,

"Charge me Doctor, one last time."  
_

RED Sniper had found that BLU bastard Sniper hiding in a ditch with bottles of piss around him, he had been waiting. BLU Sniper took aim at something down range but RED Sniper didn't care. This wanker had shot at him, he was gonna pay. RED Sniper drew a bead on BLU's head. BLU was aiming at something else.

They fired at the same time. A massive explosion rocked the extraction point while the BLU Sniper's head exploded. BLU Sniper never saw it coming, but neither did RED team. That wanker had shot the weapons cache. He shot it, and it exploded everything around it. Including his team. The sole survivor of the battle looked over the remains of his enemies and friends, then he packed up and left. He had a long walk ahead of him.

RED Sniper was almost in view of the RED base when two marauding aboriginals stopped him. RED Sniper had never seen aboriginals like these before. He had aboriginal friends back in Australia who had taught him how to speak their language, but this was not it. These aboriginals clicked and clucked at him, pointing and raising their voices like they were angry.

RED Sniper looked down at his weapons; he had his SMG and his Kukri. He no longer could use his rifle after he had bent the barrel using it to stop an enraged Pyro he found after the explosion. One of the aboriginals pulled out an SMG that he had never seen before. It was longer than his SMG and had a clip that was shaped like a rectangle banana; it also had wooden stocks, something his didn't have at all. The other man pulled out a straight kukri and started waving that at him too. RED Sniper tried to go around but the aboriginals stopped him, shouting at him even louder. RED Sniper grabbed his weapons, SMG in one hand, Kukri in the other… This might get bad.

The aboriginal with the weird SMG closed his eyes and started shooting into the air, that's when RED Sniper rolled forward and drove his kukri through the SMG wielding man. RED Sniper then spun around blocking the straight kukri with the barrel of his SMG, the force of the straight kukri knocked the gun right out of RED Sniper's hand. With that last attack, the knife wielding aboriginal had over extended himself, and seizing the opportunity, RED Sniper lunged forward with his boot, knocking the man over. While the knife aboriginal was down, RED Sniper plucked his kukri from the dead body of the SMG aboriginal. RED Sniper stood above the sole aboriginal, looking down at him.

"Bloody hell, you're awful." He said and speared the man on his machete.

After the battle RED Sniper looked around for his SMG, but it was nowhere to be seen. He looked back at the bodies of the two aboriginals, then remembered the weird SMG.

'_That might work.'_

_AN:/ _This was a story I had started in the comments of a video for a skin that I personally think is pretty damned cool. This story was supposed to be short so I could fit it in the comments, but... It didn't work out.

youtube .com/watch?v=kRgEPo_mXDw


End file.
